The present invention relates to interactive web and computer-based planning facilities and, more particularly, to a planning facility for the minimising of risk to health through exposure to ultraviolet radiation (UVR).
There has been an increasing awareness in recent years of the deleterious effects of excessive exposure to UVR. This is particularly so in Australia and New Zealand which have the highest incidence of skin cancer in the world.
Unprotected exposure to UVR continues to be the single most important modifiable risk factor for skin cancer. Although strenuous efforts at education have achieved changes in the behaviour of many groups, maximum protection from solar UVR can best be achieved through a combination of personal and environmental strategies, including the systematic modification of outdoor environments to provide solar-protective shade.
To be effective, shade-giving structures must adequately provide protection in a given location appropriate to the levels of solar radiation and to the use of that area. This involves expert analysis of the interplay of a range of factors, without which, measures required to provide shade may well be ineffectual or not taken at all. Competent and consistent expert analysis is however often difficult and expensive to obtain.
It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.
Note:
The term “comprising” (and grammatical variations thereof) is used in this specification in the inclusive sense of “having” or “including”, and not in the exclusive sense of “consisting only of”.